A machine may form all or part of a network-based search engine, and such a machine may be configured to provide a search service with respect to a database (e.g., a search engine for the database). For example, the machine may receive a query and respond to the query by providing one or more search results identified and retrieved from the database. The query may be submitted by a user from a device, and the machine may receive the query from the device of the user. Accordingly, the machine may provide the one or more search results to the user in response to the submitted query.